1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document delivery system, a document delivery apparatus, a document delivery method, a program for executing the method, and a storage medium storing the program, and more particularly to a document delivery system, a document delivery apparatus, and a document delivery method that are suitable for a delivery server to support document delivery functions in cooperation with a document management server, a mail server, devices and the like located on a network, a program for executing the method, and a storage medium storing the program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, systems have existed in which server systems, client systems, and devices are connected on a network. Namely, systems have been proposed in which documents sent from devices on a network are managed by a server system that is provided with an interface for performing communication with the devices and that has a simple document management function. Moreover, these systems have a function of enabling documents managed by the server system to be read in user units on a dedicated client system.
However, there has been the following problem with the above described conventional technology. Namely, there are an increasing number of cases in which document management software having extensive document management functions and groupware software (i.e. software for improving the productivity of a group by performing the sharing and exchange of information using databases, email, and the like) are introduced into basic business operations in order to efficiently manage and use documents which are always on the increase in various types of business. Therefore, there has been a demand that systems that deal with various types of document are capable of operating in cooperation with such software for basic business operations.